Recent advancements in non-volatile memories have led to the development of memristor-based memory devices that offer high storage capacity and high read-write speeds. A memristor, or a memristive device, is a resistive switching device that can be programmed to be in a low resistive state or a high resistive state. The low resistive state and the high resistive state of a memristor can be representative of digital data storage in binary form, with the low resistive state indicating a “1” storage and the high resistive state indicating a “0” storage. The resistive state of a memristor can also be changed from a low to a high, and vice versa, to switch between the “0” storage and the “1” storage in the memristor.
A memristor-based memory array is formed by multiple nanoscale memristors arranged in a crossbar configuration. Such a memory array is highly scalable and provides a high storage capacity that can be utilized in non-volatile memory applications.